


Best Friends

by DallonWho



Series: Before I Go to Sleep [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Like (Band), The Young Veins, Young Love (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: The thing about Dan and Z is that they’re not in love. They share a boyfriend, but that doesn’t automatically make them a couple too. They’re just friends.But they love kissing.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> "Jealousy is the grave of affection."
> 
> -Mary Baker Eddy

The thing about Dan and Z is that they’re not in love. They share a boyfriend, but that doesn’t automatically make them a couple too. They’re just friends.

But they love kissing.

Ryan will lose them at a party only to find them pawing at each other on the back porch of whoever’s house they’re at. He’ll get home from a lunch meeting and find them heavily making out on the couch with Powerpuff Girls on the tv, forgotten. Sometimes, when he’s the last person to wake up, he’ll wander into the kitchen and find Z sitting on the counter with Dan between her legs. They’ll trade soft kisses, still half asleep, three mugs of coffee sitting on the counter. 

They’ll tease him if they catch him watching. “What, is this a fantasy of yours, Ross?” Dan once teased when Ryan had walked in on them in the bedroom. Dan had laid his head on top of Z’s chest, lips red, and she started petting his hair. “Your girlfriend and your boyfriend tongue fucking on your bed?” Dan grinned, and Z slipped her hand down the back of his shirt. Ryan had blushed, and flipped them both off before making himself scarce as Dan raised himself back up to kiss her again.

It’s not a fantasy. But if he is being honest, he does think about it a lot. He loves that they’re best friends. He loves that they like being intimate with each other. 

They’re not in love, and they don’t have to be. Because they love each other anyways.


End file.
